


Drown Your Past Regrets (In Coffee and Cigarettes)

by ipreferaviators



Category: NYC 22, White Collar
Genre: Diana Berrigan/Tonya Sanchez - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: She meets Diana her third day on the job.
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	Drown Your Past Regrets (In Coffee and Cigarettes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drown Your Past Regrets (In Coffee and Cigarettes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384416) by [ipreferaviators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators). 



> Title from Ella Fitzgerald's version of "Black Coffee." This was written (immediately) after the pilot of NYC 22, when I had too many ~feels about Tonya and Diana meeting and being badass together to hold them in. I'm sure it will be jossed as soon as there's, you know, more than ONE episode of this show. But hey! It's never to early to have a fandom, right? /0\

Streaming/Download Link:

[Drown Your Past Regrets (In Coffee and Cigarettes) (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i2okamq5v46f4bt/Drown%20Your%20Past%20Regrets.mp3)

Written and read by ipreferaviators

Part of the Voiceteam 2020 challenge for Team Podfic Gothic


End file.
